up and down
by demonchcik25
Summary: [rating just to be safe][hiei's POV]ok this is my new yyh story.this story has all chracters fully human.as not so avrage high school students.hieixkeiko yusukexbotan kuramaxshizuru
1. introduction

**Up and Down**

_.:introduction:._

A tale of love, hate, and friendships. In this tale **all characters are human**. Average high school students. Well maybe not so average. Everyone's got there problems right? Some more than other. Now this is mostly about Hiei's struggle. Also includes all other favorite characters too. Parings are: HieiXKeiko, YusukeXBotan, and KuramaXShizuru.


	2. life

**Up and Down**

.:chapter 1-life:.

I was up early this morning. I could barely sleep. As I watched the sky light up from the suns rays my thought was disrupted. Yusuke woke up from his sleep.

"Morning Hiei." He said sleepily.

I gave no reply still deep in thought. I've lived with Yusuke and his mother for a few years now. I ran way from my home when I was 7. My mother didn't want me. So instead of just giving me away she decided to keep me in the basement of the large house and just abuse me from time to time. She barely fed me. My sister, Yukina, some times brought me food. She was so sweet.

"Yo! You ok?" yusuke said waving a hand in front of my face. "What?" I said snapping back to reality.

"Mom's not gonna be happy if were late for breakfast." He said getting up.

"Whatever not that she likes me anyway." I replied.

He just gave a yawn and left. I got up and followed. His mother scolded me yet again for being late.

When I finished my breakfast I got ready to go to work. _I _was forced to get a job. I work at construction sites. I was told I was only good at lifting heavy objects. It's a good work out though. Also the worst way to spend the weekend.

Yusuke always hangs out with his friend Kuwabara. He always tries to get his mom to let me miss work to go with them, but it never works. She hates me.

I head off and say nothing. As I walk I think more about my life. It's so hard for me. I was born unwanted. I feel like no one cares. Though it's not true, Yusuke cared enough to let me live with him. It not enough though. I want to feel like I belong some where.


	3. weird day

**Up and Down**

.: Chapter 2-weird day:.

I finished work early today. Yusuke decided to take me with him and Kuwabara to meet girls. I had no choice but to go. If I went back early I wouldn't hear the end of it. We ended up at the food court in the mall. Kuwabara had already left.

We were about to leave when Yusuke spotted two girls at a table and dragged me over. One had brown hair and brown eyes and the other had blue hair and pink eyes.

"Hey." Yusuke said to them as we walked over.

The one with the blue hair giggled and said, "Hey there."

"Mind if we join you?"

"Go ahead." The one with the brown hair said. "Who are you guys anyway?" the other one asked.

"I'm Yusuke and this is Hiei. Who are you?"

"I'm Botan." The blue haired one said. "I'm Keiko." The brown haired girl said.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Botan said pointing to me.

"I don't know. Why don't you talk?" Yusuke was getting in my face. I rolled my eyes with a 'hn' and leaned back in my chair. I watched as Yusuke talked to the girls. Botan seemed interested. As I was watching I found I had an interest in Keiko. Then Yusuke started talking for me and I decided to try and leave.

Yusuke stopped me. "Where ya going?"

"Home." I simply stated.

"You can't go back now."

"I don't care."

"But…" I walked off before he said any more.

I arrived home and Atsuko wasn't happy. "Why aren't you at work?" she asked tapping her foot. "I was done early." I said not caring. "You're suppose to work all day." She was getting angry. "Why so you can keep me away from here?" not the smartest thing to say. She threw a glass jar at me. She threw more stuff at me before I decided to run out.

I ran as fast as I could though town. She didn't bother chasing me, but memories of what my mother had done to me flooded my mind. Once I got all the way to the park I stopped. I sat on a bench and took a minute to think. I couldn't go back. Not after that. So I walked a round and sat under a tree.

People stared as I looked up at the sky. I didn't care. So I just sat watching the clouds roll by. It was relaxing.

I got bred and walked some more. I couldn't stop thinking about Keiko. Why?

It was getting late and the sun was setting. It was also getting colder. I knew I needed a place to sleep.

Kuwabara wouldn't let me stay with him and his sister. We're not so close.

I walked aimlessly though town. The sun was down and it started to snow. Just my luck. I was going to freeze. I was going to freeze and die. That's a happy image. My legs were getting stiff. I couldn't walk much more. I fell I was too weak to get up. So I lie there waiting for someone to find me before I freeze to death.

My feet were starting to get numb. Just then a car stopped on the street next to where I was. I weakly looked at the people who came up to me. It was Keiko and Botan.

"Are you ok?" they asked in unison. I weakly shook my head 'no'. I couldn't deny it I needed help. They picked me up and I was carried on Keiko's back. They brought me into the car, or rather limo, and let me lay on the seat me down on the seat. It was warm. I was beginning to feel my feet again.

I was feeling better, but till too weak to sit up. I haven't eaten since breakfast. The girls were worried I could tell. There was some one else too. I think it was a man, but I'm not sure. On of the girls called him brother the other called him Kurama.

As we drove I listened to them talk. It was interesting how they spoke to each other.

Today turned out to be very interesting. As my eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep.


	4. a new life

**Up and down**

.: chapter 3:a new life:.

I was awake, but did not open my eyes. I only opened them when I herd voices over me. It was Keiko and Botan. They seemed relieved that I was alright. Than another person entered the room. He had emerald eyes and long red hair. He had a gentle voice.

"This is my brother Kurama." Botan told me pointing to the man that just walked in. I remained silent, still remembering yesterday's events.

----------

Yusuke was running through town. "Hiei!" he screamed every once and a wile. He was getting worried. 'I just hope he's not dead.' He thought to himself. It was then he spotted Kuwabara.

"Hey have you seen Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"No, why did you loose him?" Kuwabara replied.

"This isn't a joke, he ran away last night and I can't find him."

"Oh." Kuwabara simply replied.

----------

I still wasn't well. I was sick. When I ate my breakfast it felt good not to be rushed to eat in less than five minuets. I liked it better here. People treat me like they would anyone else. I feel like I belong here. I feel like I can be myself. And I like this feeling.

Because I was sick I needed more sleep. I was brought back to the same bed I woke up in. the house was very large and very nice. I actually felt good for once in my life. I kept the feeling as I once again drifted into sleep.

---------

Yusuke saw Botan and Keiko in town.

"HEY!" he screamed hoping to get their attention. It worked.

"What's up?" Botan asked in a friendly voice.

"I can't find Hiei, have you seen him?"

"Oh, we found him last night and brought him to our house."

"Is he alright?"

"Fine he just has a bit of a cold. We'll take you to him."

"Thanks."

----------

_It was dark. The only sound heard were the cries of a small child. A woman, the mother, was repeatedly hitting the child with a wooden object._

_Finally the mother spoke "Hiei you little brat, WHY WERE YOU EVER BORN!" with that she hit the child very hard one last time leaving him to lay there and cry._

---------

I shot up from my sleep. Afraid of the images in my head. That dream was no dream, it was a memory. I was only four when that happened. I cried for two days after that. It hurt. Knowing that my own mother wishes me dead. Now I'm in a place where I feel I belong.

Just then a knock on the door disturbed my thoughts.


End file.
